He's a bad Idea!
by Sagamiyo
Summary: Lucy has a plan that nobody can get in the way of. A dream she will fight for but that dream starts being messed with when a rowdy pink spiky haired guy get's involved. Will Lucy be able to follow her plan, will she lose her dream and everything she has worked hard for. or willl she fall in love with this boy or maybe into depression and hate. Nalu, possibly Gruvia and other's.


He is a bad Idea.

Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfic on Nalu and well i don't know how this will turn out. I just want to say a few words before you start reading.

1\. i'm not great at writing but I love writing and would not mind getting criticism on my work so do what do best and critique, critique and le critique again! I say this because i want to become better and it's better for you the reader! the more criticism I get the better the stories become and the more better content for you the reader.

2 I want to receive critique and of course any positive messages I can get, but I will not stand for people just saying that my story is shit unless you have a reason to. I respect peoples opinions but if it's going to just be negative with no critique of my work i would rather not have it as a comment.

3 I have this story planned out already but that does not mean that it won't change or if someone comments a good idea that i can implement i would not mind doing that.

For now I hope you like it and just a small thing before I go this chapter will not be something super exciting as it's just the start. I have already started on chapter two and will wait for some comments to roll in before I continue with this story.

Enjoy and also these characters are not mine, they belong to Hiro Mashima and the manga Fairy tail.

*Italic is for thoughts

Chapter 1:

The sun rays lit up the floor through the window as small dust particles could be seen dancing in the light. It was morning and the first day of high school. She was already dressed and was just finishing off eating the last bit of her breakfast.

She was Lucy Heartfelia heir of the Heartfelia fortune. Her father was Jude Heartfelia and he was the owner of several huge businesses in which Lucy eventually would take over. The problem for Lucy was that she had no intentions of doing such. Her only dream was to become a novelist and write until she could write no more. For that reason she had to give up everything she had ever wanted; money, love, free time and most importantly her own father. Ever since she spoke to her father about her dreams he would ignore her and look disappointed when he laid he's eyes on her.

She knew that her father didn't hate her, he just wanted the best for her and for the company. He did offer her a alternative. If she could go three years getting straight A's in every subject he would allow her to become a novelist but one slip up and she would be sent to a private school in Germany to study business and economy.

Lucy had decided that nothing would get in the way of her dream. For that she made a plan and took precautions to assure she would succeed. She studied every teen movie she could get her hands that was about high school and made a detail plan on how not to stand out both in a positive and negative manner. She didn't want any friend nor enemies all she wanted was to not have any problems. This was the solution that would cause her the least amount of distraction.

She had gotten dressed in a plain t-shirt with plain jeans. She put her hair in a bun and put on some glasses. She picked up her bag and was ready to go. Before she was able to leave she ran into her maid Virgo. A weird young woman who was excellent at her job but had a weird habit of always asking to get punished if she did anything incorrectly.

-Princess Lucy you forgot your lunch. She said handing Lucy a bento box.

-Thank you Virgo I almost forgot! Also please stop calling me princess, it's just Lucy. Lucy said whilst rolling her eyes at the last part. She had told Virgo what felt like a billion times to just call her Lucy and not Princess but virgo ignored her every time, honestly why did she even try.

Virgo smiled at her and waved her off and Lucy walked to the train.

One the way there Lucy felt a swift wind pass her as a pink haired boy on a bike flew by. He was only there for a min and then gone as a smell of burnt firewood lingered for a moment. Lucy felt a bit irritated at the boy as he was close to running her over (in her opinion) but pushed it away and kept on towards the train.

30 min later

She now stood in front of fairy tail high. A massive school with about 10 000 students that attended. She stood there in awe for a moment taking in the monstrosity of a building. Lucy was glad at the fact that she was well prepared. She took out her phone that already had a campus map on it and started walking to the main hall where the introduction of all the students and teachers would be held. Lucy felt a small knot in her stomach as she was worried, worried she would not succeed, worried that something or someone would get in her way. She clapped her cheeks lightly with her hands.

 _-I won't let that happen. remember the plan Lucy and stick by it, that is all you need to concentrate on._ Inner Lucy said. And that made her determined as she continued into the hall.

Inside she saw a lot of students, many sitting and other's looking for a seat. There was a huge stage with a podium and teachers all preparing for their speeches. Lucy started looking for a seat and found one a bit far back. On the right side of her a girl sat with long flowing red hair and starred intently at the stage. It felt like she could burn holes into the wall with how much she concentrated on the stage. And to my left a girl in curly blue short hair. She was the complete opposite to the other girl as she had her eyes glued to her phone. Lucy peaked to see what she was looking at but all she could see was text. Wait was she reading Lucy thought, but soon erased that thought as she decided it was non of her business and planted her eyes on the stage waiting for the speeches and introductions to start.

5 min later

The whole room went quiet as one of the teachers told all the students to quiet down and then introduced the headmaster.

-The principal of this school will be saying a few words to start off the year. Here he is Mr Makarov Dreyer! The female teacher said clapping and stepped down the podium to make way for the headmaster. Out came a very short man. He looked like he was at least 50 and wore an orange jacket with the fairy tail insignia on it. His hair was white and stuck out to the sides of his head except for the top of his head, there he was bald. He walked to the podium and looked like he climbed some stairs to get to a good enough height so we would be able to hear and see him.

-"Welcome all ye new students to fairy tail high! He said out loud and continued."

-"You must all be very nervous or maybe even excited to start your high school years at fairy tail high, I know, I want through the exact same thing several years ago when I was your age. Now I am the principal of this establishment. I made a promise once I took over for the late headmaster, that not matter what happens I will make sure this school stays the same as it has been since the very beginning and to make sure that every student here will feel the same emotions of happiness and belonging that I felt when I started here. But like any other school there are of course rules to follow. But before I get to that i wou-"

A large bang sounded in the hall as the two doors of the entrance to the hall flew open. Lucy turned around like every other student. The Principal had his hand on his face shacking his head in anger and disappointment. In strolled a young man with bright pink spiky hair and a goofy grin on his face. Everyone had put their attention on him like he was the main act of some circus. He then opened his mouth and yelled loud enough for his voice to echo in the hall.

-"SORRY GOT I LOST, THIS SCHOOL IS FUCKING HUGE!" A silence went through the crowd before everyone started whispering and talking about the new kid that had just in the middle of the principals speech broke down the doors and yelled loud enough for everybody to hear and to add on top of that he even swore. The principal muttered to himself about where the guards are and how he would wring that new kids neck. The principal finally stopped mumbling and calmed down. He gained back his posture and told the new kid to find a seat, which he did and sat next to some guy with black spiky hair. The principal continued.

"Well after that interruption I seem to have forgotten what i was going to say." He sighed but continued. " This school will not be easy, there will be times when life and classes will clash but if you have a clear goal in mind always fight for that goal and let nothing get in your way. That is all I leave the podium to the other teachers." The whole room burst into claps and all the speeches and introductions after that went smoothly. Lucy got up from her chair and started heading for her class. She felt someone bump into her, he turned around and let out a "sorry!" And kept running as a bunch of guards chased after him. It was that kid, the one who interrupted the principal's speech and passed by her today on the bike. Whoever he was he was nothing but trouble and the needed to stay away. She made a mental note and then headed to class.

if you have made it here than thank you so much for reading this! And if you have just skipped down here than shame on you and go back and read it ;)

Also if this is boring it will get better in the next chapter I promise that!

If you ave any problems. spelling errors or anything else that bothers you please comment.

Thank you and see you again soon!


End file.
